


Can you feel it too?

by HeartSnipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Famous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, Model Eren Yeager, Multi, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSnipper/pseuds/HeartSnipper
Summary: "It is said that when you meet your fated one you will know.. you will see their eyes and will never want to look away. You will here his voice and would want to keep on listening to every whisper he utters. Will feel his touch and find yourself surrounded in calm and heat. That's what i feel for Levi Ackerman, vocalist of No Name.. I'm sure of it, i'm 100% sure he is my fated person and I will prove it -""Eren time for the shoot, stop talking to the mirror silly." Armin his manager and friend chuckled...."Fucking brat, does he have to be everywhere it creeps me out?""Oh you know you like him grumpy.""Shut up shitty four eyes, finally the last stop of the tour... the brat's fucking city"





	Can you feel it too?

"I can't believe we got in!" The green-eyed teen said excitedly as they boarded one of the VIP spots for tonight's concert. 

No Name. The most popular ever raising band everybody knew. 

"Well Eren, you being the favourite model of this and many entertainment industries, they surely wouldn't say no, and most when you kept saying how much you wanted to come to No Names concert."

"Ha! Good whinning Eren finally your shitty attitude brought something good on us." Jean grinned 

"And still I don't know why you had to come horse face." Eren said bemused.

"OI! I am a model too you bast-" Jean glared, but was interrupted as Marco placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Now now you two, let's have a good night today." As always freckled jesus succeeded in ending any fight. 

Eren turned his attention to the stage, and the crowd below everybody was fired up lights dancing everywhere, all waiting for the treasured artists to appear. For Eren it was special though, sure there were many girl and boy fans who liked or loved a member from the band, specially the vocalist Levi Ackerman, but he was sure Levi and him where meant to be. Not the type of psyco meant-to-be or so he hoped, but the type that made him feel as if he knew him from the past or yearned to be with him meant to be. 'Past Life Effect' as Eren liked to call it. 

"Are you planning on confirming something now that you are here?" Mikasa said as she watched between the stage and the excited brunette who kept a hand to his chest. 

He had felt many times his heart beating faster at the mention of Levi's name, even if it was said from another person, the slight shudder at hearing Levi's voice, although he had never heard it in presence. Sure Levi felt that way too, maybe... He hoped so. It was impossible for Levi not to at least know he existed, because Eren could almost say he owned the runway world, he had been hosting many award winning events, and had been part of countless advertisements, it was not to brag but as he thought it was impossible for Levi not to... Notice him.  
Eren grinned at Mikasa just before the lights that where dancing everywhere pointed to the center stage and the crowd began roaring. 

"Kneel you pigs." ... Shudders.

_____

"Levi you seem a bit different today." Hanji said smiling wickedly.

Levi just stared at her with the same stoic expression as always. "What are you saying shitty glasses, it's just another stop on the tour." 

"Nooo nooo~ Leviiiii this isn't just another stop, it's the first stop youuu are nervous about!" She declared pointing a finger to the man. 

Mike snorted. Though he could also agree there was something off in Levi today. 

They where in the final stop on their tour, but Levi could almost dare to say the was anxious about this one, though he did not know why .. he could say that there was a certain nostalgic fragrance in the whole place, though it was the first time they actually played in the city. Why would he feel different, was it maybe because of the tour coming to a stop, was it maybe the increased amount of people every time or maybe was it...His thought were stopped as Hanji squealed.

She held her phone as she excitedly showed Mike and Levi a caption on Instagram... "EREN YEAGER IS HERE!" The bright eyed gorgeous tan beauty everybody loves

Oh... 

That name, it always brought anxiety to him and not in a good way. Just hearing the brat's name made him feel weird and it didn't help that said brunette was everywhere. Advertising everything. Going out with .. everybody. Bragging and posting everything, smiling sweetly or whinning until he got what he wanted.. that's why Levi decided in his mind to call him Shitty Brat.

"..viiiii"

"Leeeeviii!"

"LEV!-"

"WHAT?"

Hanging snickered, "You zoned out on us, was Eren's beauty to captivating for you?"

Levi snorted. He was bi, everybody knew that and Hanji would always try to push him into a relationship with anybody, it will never work... Or it would end up complicated as with... Petra Ral daughter of the head of Ral Group a well-known technology enterprise.

The band was called up on stage as they finished getting ready. The vocalist sighed.

_____

"I'm crying missing my lover, I don't have the power on my side forever, ooh where is my lover..."

At some point even through the mass off people, even as one pair of eyes was covered, even threw the euphoric scene... To set of eyes met. Steel greyish-blue, and bright teal clashing one another and holding the gaze for just a moment... The perfect moment for Levi Ackerman to hesitate on the next verse.. The perfect moment for Eren to know that indeed Levi felt something.   
But now Eren was worried.. Levi avoided looking his way again, sure he knew he could be distracting, but how he wished for the silver gaze to return to him. With that in mind, Eren decided to find Levi for sure.  
____

Levi was bothered... He never had trouble with a lyric, he felt anxious and he knew it had all to do with with Eren Yeager. Knowing that Levi decided to avoid the brat until he return to the safety of his city.   
.  
.  
.  
He obviously did not know what an actual persistent shit the Eren Yeager could be.


End file.
